


On the Lonely Road With You

by Jacepens



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confused About Feelings, Dubious Consent, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Porn With Plot, Selfishness, Smut, alternate universe - cowboys, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: Certain bonds of closeness will always form on the open plain when there’s only one man to keep you company. George doesn’t admit it to himself, even when Lafayette is in his arms, not even aware of it until it’s too late.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	On the Lonely Road With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apologia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536639) by [Jacepens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens). 



> This is actually what I originally started writing for the Apologia prompt! I ended up not liking it a whole lot and switching it up, but then I came back to it, changed the ending, and decided I like it anyway! So enjoy!

George watched with a keen eye as the stranger entered the saloon, floorboards creaking under his weight. Every eye turned to him but the mysterious man acted like he had been there a thousand times before, stepping up to the bar to order a drink. It was clear he did not belong the moment he stepped inside, but what was even more apparent was that he would not let that phase him.

George employed the strange man almost immediately, struck by his confidence and good looks, it was someone he needed by his side. Perhaps it was a greedy thing that made him grab Lafayette, take him in, become his friend on the long path from their little western town to a big city where they could load the cattle into trains and hope to see a good profit from their labors.

They had stopped to rest a few days in the city, met a few more cowboys there as well, made light conversation and drank the best whiskey they had in months. Lafayette dragged him back to the inn they were sleeping at with a lopsided smile and determination burning in his eyes.

In the darkness Lafayette slowly worked to pick away at his resolve. When he changed, he asked George a question while slowly pulling the fabric over his head and tousling his hair. George stared at his bare chest, toned and slim from days of work and little food. A moment too long passed before George swallowed and answered the question.

It had been like this for months now.

Lafayette toying and teasing, boldly making sweeping statements about his inhibitions, hooded gaze turning to him night after night. George kept them apart for as long as he could, holding him away at arms length as their friendship and feelings grew on the lonely path they tread together. He had been completely shocked when Lafayette finally made him give in.

A fire crackled warmly in the cold night, heating his face and fingers that had gone numb with the cold night air. Even after years of sleeping in the cold, George could never become used to it. He slowly sipped from his canteen, throat dry and scratchy from all the wind that had blown the dust down his throat. Lafayette was next to him. Lafayette was always next to him, humming or tapping his fingers to the tune in his head. He looked up at George drinking a little more than his fair share of the water.

“Hey!” Lafayette cried, grin growing on his delicate face, “don’t drink all our water, _connard!”_ He yanked the canteen from his hand, carelessly spilling water down his chin. If he did not laugh like an angel, George might have been more upset. At present all he could do was watch with fondness as Lafayette gulped down the water, sighing once he was done.

George stared at his soft lips, now shiny from water, just barely reflecting off the dying firelight. Lafayette moved a little closer, setting the canteen aside. He pressed their knees together and looked up at him with those sweet wide eyes, batting his eyelashes. 

George did not consider himself a weak willed man, but there is only so much torture one can take before they snap.

His hand is tangled in Lafayette’s hair, his lips kissing and kissing the hot mouth he has craved for too long now. Lafayette is knocked back by the force, George’s other palm supporting his weight as he pushed Lafayette. Those lithe hands wrap around him, moans fall from his tongue and they are the sweetest George has ever heard. 

He shudders into the touch, mind turning fuzzy at the sweetness of Lafayette’s lips, so soft and warm he pushes him until he is flat on his back. Not once does he end the kiss that consumes him, burns him from the inside out. Lafayette’s hips thrust forward into his own and the utter heat that overtakes him causes a loud moan to leave his parted lips, pressed right against Lafayette’s mouth.

The man whines, continuing the delightful motion, slow and rocking. Impatience itches under his skin the longer Lafayette slowly grinds up beneath him, gasping and moaning, lips beautifully swollen. George growls and grips his hips, forcing him to stay down while he sets his own rhythm against Lafayette’s hot erection, warm shivers making his whole body feel fuzzy.

“ _Ah- s'il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît!_ ” He pleads beneath him, trembling so hard his moans were broken and beautiful. Why in God’s name did George wait so long to have him like this?

He works his hands down and yanks Lafayette’s pants down, face warming as he admired the swollen and red cock, already slick with precome. He finishes pulling the pants off his legs, and tightly grips the cock, so fucking beautiful like the rest of him.

“You little wretch.” He purred low against his ear, ever so slowly moving his hand up and down the hot length. “How long have you wanted this, hm? Been trying to beguile me for _months_ now.” He hissed. 

“ _G-George!_ ” Lafayette tries to thrust his hips up again but is held down by George’s free hand. He continues trying to buck, keening and sobbing the longer he is not allowed to move. George feels calm watching the man’s face, red and contorted with pleasure, while he continues his torture.

A gasp and high whine leaves George blushing furiously as Lafayette grips his shirt to pull him down closer. His hot gasps are puffed right on his face and his member starts taking interest in the pretty mouth so close to his face. 

That wet tongue darts to the corner of his lips and George, needy to feel that tongue elsewhere, drops Lafayette to undo his own trousers.

Lafayette sits up to reach over and help, a small smile lifting his lips. George pushes Lafayette down again, and frees his stiff cock with a groan. The cold night air makes a chill run down his spine but he crawls over to Lafayette sprawled out on the blanket to kiss those sweet lips one more time. He feels his hand, so soft, so hot, grip him and begin to gently stroke him. 

Pleasure wracks his body and he drops forward, moving away from Lafayette’s hand to position his member right in front of his wet and swollen lips. Lafayette does not need to be told what to do, tongue already darting out to press on the underside. He scowls and grabs a hold of his hair to hold him down and push himself inside that delightful heat.

He sighs at the sensation, pleasure shooting hot in his abdomen when he begins to gently suck, using his tongue to lick around his girth. Lafayette hums and George suddenly pushes himself deeper down his throat, needing to feel that throat flutter around his cock. Lafayette begins trying to cough, jerking forward, tears quickly gathering in his eyes. 

George growls and pulls out of the wet mouth, pissed he was so bad at taking it after all the effort he went through to get him to fuck him in the first place.

Lafayette giggled, “George, you must let me know next time!” He grinned sweetly, still coughing and wiping away tears. He didn’t say a word, just pushed forward after he wiped the last tear away, expecting him to be ready this time.

He had to catch himself when he slid smoothly down, already feeling so overwhelmed. Lafayette started choking again, but _fuck_ if that didn’t feel so good around him. He held him down a minute longer, mind melting under the fervid pitch Lafayette’s throat brought him to. 

When he finally released him, he sprung up to cough harshly, eyes turning red as his lips. He watched the tears slide down his cheeks freely with a tight grip on his twitching cock.

Lafayette shot him another amused look, smiling, “you are just too big for me, George!” He proclaimed. George smiled at him, eyes narrowing into a smirk.

“Why don’t you get onto your back again? Then we can find a good place for my cock to fit, hm?” He stared as Lafayette’s pupils dilated at the obscene statement, nodding eagerly, already laying back down on the quilt.

He grabbed a hold of his hips and yanked him closer, pressing his hand to his abdomen. He got the thought that Lafayette would look beautiful naked and he immediately got work pulling the clothes from his body. Lafayette squirmed and shivered as his hand traced new paths on the skin, so warm and gorgeous. He looked up into those dilated pupils and pushed his fingers past soft lips into his wet mouth.

Lafayette, dirty thing, lapped up his fingers like a dog, swirling his tongue around like he enjoyed the taste of sweat and dirt heavy on his hands. He shivered at the feeling of the wet tongue, but pulled the fingers from his mouth, eying the string of spit still connecting them. He stared a moment longer before snapping his hand away to press lower, glancing down to search for the man’s entrance.

He was about to press a single finger inside before Lafayette cried out, “Wait!” He shot up, and George frowned. “There- um- you should use the aloe vera in my pack.” He blushed, sheepishly glancing at the quilt he was sprawled out on. That cheeky man. So he _has_ been planning this for ages.

_“Are you sure you want to spend your money on that?” George eyed the small container of aloe in his hands, placing coins in front of the salesman._

_“Oui! It is good for injuries.”_

_“But we’ve got bandaids and salves for that. You’re gonna waste your money.” He shook his head as he grabbed the matches he bought._

_Lafayette hummed, smirking a touch, “I’m sure we’ll find some use for it.”_   
  


He shuffled over to dig through Lafayette’s pack and find what he was looking for. After digging around for far too long, cock still aching, he found the aloe. He returned to Lafayette and opened the little container.

He frowned when he saw a decent amount of the aloe was gone, and had no recollection of ever seeing Lafayette use it. He shot him a little glance of disbelief and the blushing man sheepishly nodded. 

He smirked at the realization, the realization that Lafayette had been using his own fingers to pleasure himself at night not three feet away from him. He wondered how often he did it, how his cries never woke him. 

He scooped the clear substance and smeared it against his fingers. He placed it to the side and returned to where he had been before he was forced to leave, idly dragged his fingertip over Lafayette’s hole. The man started whining and moving his hips down, trying to get him to hurry up. He chuckled and pressed his finger in to the first knuckle.

He let out a big sigh, head falling down as George pushed more inside. He swallowed when he felt how tight he was, it seemed dozens of nights with fingers could only do so much. He experimentally pulled the finger out and then quickly shoved it back in, all the way to his hand. Lafayette cried out, hands going to grab his back, forehead shiny with sweat. 

He repeated this a few times, delighted everytime the man cried out or moaned. He worked a second finger inside and silently cursed when he felt him suddenly clench down around the two fingers. He could not _wait_ to fuck this beauty. 

Lafayette, still moaning, reached his hand down to grab George’s wrist and carefully angle his fingers just right. George almost laughed at the neediness of the whole action before pressing _hard_ against right where he directed him.

The effect was immediate, Lafayette gasping and whining and singing French expletives. He continued to tease and press and thrust into that spot, growing hungrier with every moan that spilled past those gorgeous lips.

Lafayette began trembling, eyes closing tight, while the breath left his lungs. If he got this stimulated over a few fingers massaging his prostate, George needed to fuck him _now._

He roughly pulled his hand away to Lafayette’s disappointment until his eyes caught him rubbing his cock with a generous amount of aloe. 

“Are-” his voice was hoarse and he tried to start again, “Are you sure I am ready for you? You- you are quite big and I-”

“Shhhh. It’ll be alright. You just need to relax, you can do that, right?” He loomed over Lafayette. He quickly nodded his head, determination and lust filling his bright eyes. “Then just relax.” He purred.

He slowly pressed inside the tight warmth, sucking in a sharp breath at the incredible feeling. Lafayette stilled but he heard him gasp and sob as he started pushing even further, his own head turning to clouds. 

He was so damn tight it was a miracle he didn’t break the skinny thing. He moaned once he was fully seated in Lafayette, shivering and taking heaving breaths. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly when he pulled back and thrust in, perhaps a little too hard for Lafayette’s comfort, but how could he be expected to think about that when the tight drag of this man’s passage was the best thing he’d ever experienced? Everything burned hot and better than he’d ever known.

He thrust forward again and again, eyes closing and ears drowning out the sound of Lafayette’s pleas. He fucked him _hard,_ so mesmerized, so overwhelmed with pleasure he didn’t hear Lafayette moans of ‘ _please, please_ ’. 

He could feel the heat building tight in his abdomen and fucked in at even more brutal pace, desperately chasing his orgasm. He cried out loudly, chest tight as he came buried inside Lafayette, body tensing. The man whined and tried to push himself down on his cock as he came as well.

When George finally regained his senses he took in the sight of Lafayette beneath him, still speared on his softening member. A traitorous feeling of affection swept through him at the sight of reddened cheeks and eyelids droopy with sleep.

He pulled out of Lafayette and frowned when he saw some blood on himself. He swallowed and wiped it away, quickly tucking himself into his pants. Guilt weighed down his heart as he leaned down to inspect Lafayette’s injuries. He hadn’t _meant_ to hurt him. Shit, why the hell didn’t he listen when he said he wasn’t ready?

He cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. “Lafayette, you, uh - do you mind if I try to look at you?”

“Look at me?” He yawned. George couldn’t meet his eyes. 

“It’s only- you bled a little and I want to ensure that you’re alright.” He said to the quilt.

He still did not look up when he heard him say, “Oh.”

“Okay.”

He tried his best to clean away the mess he left inside, the semen mixing with blood making for a grotesque sight George was ashamed to admit it made his cheeks flush. Lafayette winced and made a little cry of pain that worsened the heavy guilt in his chest. 

He did what he could until he was sure the bleeding had stopped and Lafayette would be alright, quickly wiping away the last trace of blood on his bandana. 

He awkwardly helped Lafayette back into his clothes, the air feeling thick with tension and silence that George longed to fill. Lafayette laid down and George hesitantly laid beside him, shocked when he felt Lafayette nuzzle close to him.

He prayed to God he did not damage Lafayette in an irreparable way. Hoped him scooting close was a sign that he hadn’t, but the silence was so unlike Lafayette.

He swallowed down his own tears of overwhelming guilt and tried to fall asleep, begging that in the morning he could make it up to Lafayette.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts and requests over on my [tumblr!](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/)
> 
> It would be super cool if you took a few minutes to fill out my [form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScb42Hu6DtFT_yr6jYLr6mbg2zVtyf-JDroMtDGL4ni-4zSXw/viewform) so I can get an idea of what else you might want to see!


End file.
